New World Collage
by onepiece is amazing
Summary: Luffy and the crew finally made it to New World Collage there will be romance, hurt/comfort and ect. Pairing: Luffy X Nami , Zoro X Robin, Sanji X Vivi and maybe more...


I do not own one piece but I wish I had...

"I can't wait to see everyone its been like 2 years the last time we saw then right name-chan?" vivi stared at nami with a worried look. "O-oh ya" nami said she look down at her feet and a little tear drop rolled down her cheek. "Hey don't worry about "arlong" luffy-san saved you remember. Vivi was almost yelling at the top of her lungs she didn't want to see nami this way. Nami raise her head up "Your right!" she smiled a fake smile which didn't fool vivi at all. "na-" vivi studded on her words "Look where here" nami looked up at the sign.

"New World Collage" she read to herself

"Nami-san! vivi-san!" nami look up to see robin waving her hand side to side. "Robin-chan" vivi waved back she smiled warmly. "Hey vivi did you notice that robin change" she pointed to robin vivi looked at robin closely "ya she change she's more prettier than last time and she grew taller and her chest got bigger" Once they reach up to robin vivi gave a big hug to robin "I miss you robin" robin smiled warmly nami walked up to robin her high heals clicked on the ground hard. "Long time no see" nami said happily. "Yup it feels like forever since we saw each other" robin frown "did you see zoro or luffy yet I been waiting for them" nami and vivi giggle "so you do like zoro~" robin blush and smiled "I got a surprise for you too".

nami,vivi and robin walk into the collage campus. "WOW this place is huge!" vivi said excitedly "just wait until you see the rooms" they went up the stairs and stoped at the door that said "one piece 102" "Ok here we are" robin open the door wide open. Nami eyes almost pop out of her head. There was A hd flat screen tv, a bar, a huge kitchen, and 4 rooms.

Nami open up her bedroom door everything was mostly orange nami put her hand over a mouth when she saw a big frame that showed nami, nojiko and bellamra together smiling. "Thank you robin" nami whisper"

Vivi open up her bedroom door everything was blue and white her bed was a water bed that had fishes inside of it and was her own bathroom, she also had a huge closest. "Thank you robin-chan!" she yelled from her room she jump on her bed looking at the fishes through the water bed.

Robin giggle slightly "welcome"

there was a knock on the door ."there here" robin said to herself she open the door slightly 'who is it" "ROBIN-CHAWN move you bastards" he shove zoro out of the way "OI" zoro yelled "ehhh you got a problem marimo" sanji said raising an eye brow "shut love cook" zoro snap " "YOU WANT TO FIGHT" sanji eyes were on fire by now "BRING IT ON DARTBOARD" right when they were about to fight nami came out of the door and punch them both on the head "SHUT UP" nami yelled "nami-san" zoro rub his head and swear under his breath.

"HAHAHAHA" luffy laugh out loud "You guys didn't change at all"

Nami looked up to see luffy there eyes met "Oi nami why are you wearing a bra?"

Nami blush in angry and punch luffy on the head "ITS NOT A BRA ITS FASHION!"

"owwwww" luffy cried in pain " Why did you do that for he look up with puppies eyes

Nami blush at his cuteness "he can be cute when he get's hurt" nami thought to herself but she shake the thought away

"OI YOU GUYS GOT A BAR" not even noticing that zoro walked in the room "so?" nami said in a very mature voice "well lets start A drinking party" nami turned around and face zoro "A drinking party there no such thing as a drinking pa-" nami stop and thought for a second she blush slightly they were not teens anymore but adults and you know what happens when they are drunk crazy things happen they are the straw hat group. "f-ine" nami said zoro smirked "o-" zoro was stopped by nami "but not now we all have to get change now shoo go get change" nami kicked zoro off the chair and face flat on the fround.

"OI YOU WHITCH" zoro snap at nami "DON'T CALL NAMI-SAN A WHITCH MARIMO!" sanji yelled "and what are you going to do about it dartboard" he stick his tonged out. "THATS IT"sanji was about to kick zoro in the face. "JUST GET OUT" nami yank them by the collar and threw them out the door which they landed on brook and franky but chopper ran before they could fall on him. "Finally" nami sigh turn around to talk to robin and vivi. "Ok girls time to get change" vivi nor robin moved "whats wrong" nami tilted her head.

"Nami-chan you forgot luffy-sama" vivi pointed to the sleeping luffy on the floor. Nami turn around to see a sleeping luffy "just leave him there he would probably wake up" she shudder. "NOW GO CHANGE" she put her hands on her hip. "Yes, nami-san" vivi ran to her room in fear. "Ok..." robin walked in her dark room. Nami sigh and enter her bedroom. "Its been 2 years since we last saw each other and they still haven't change but sanji has a beard and I don't even want to know about zoro eye, Franky is buff, brook is the soul king, Chopper didn't even change at all UGH" nami enter her closet and beguin to take off her clothes

Luffy POV

Luffy woke up and rub his eyes slightly "I must of slept to late or something' he look around the room "I must sill be in the girls campus " he yawned loudly. Best if I leave before nami kicks m-" luffy was cut off by the smell of a hint of mouth droll and his belly growled loudly "MESHI"

Everyone POV

nami took off all of her underwear "I should go take a shower" she took her clothes with her and enter the bathroom. Right when nami went in the bathroom luffy enter nami bedroom. Luffy look around not bothering to think whos room is this. He smelled the sent again and it was coming from the sent started to fade "I better hurry before the food is gone" he thought to himself. he ran towards the door he stood still he droll a pool of spit.

Luffy open the door wide open.

Nami POV

Nami heard the door opening she turn off the hose and covered her body she can feel her heart race as the "unknown person open the door wide open "I forgot to lock the door damn" she thought to herself. "Meshi where are you" that's all she heard but she stop to think "I recognize that voice" nami eyes widen "LUFFY".

Everyone POV

"Meshi where are you" luffy said in a very deep voice the scent disappear luffy titled his head "awww the meshi is gone". Nami gulp down some of her spit and spoke up "Luffy is t-h-at y-y-y-ou" nami said she stutter on some of her words. "Nami?" luffy said out loud "where are you". "You idiot YOUR IN MY BATHROOM!" nami yelled in a angry voice she clutch her fist. "bathroom?" it took luffy 3 mint. to figure out what was happening. He laugh "Oh im in the bathroom how did I end up hear". "NOW GO BEFORE I PUNCH YOU" luffy smiled widen "No" he simply said "Huh" nami was confuse but angry at the same time.

"Luffy are you serious your just kidding right" Nami remember about arlong

"nope, I'm not leaving" luffy sat on the ground

"wh-y" nami felt her thought harden and she could feel the tears in her eyes

"because" luffy voice became serious "I saw you cry this morning when you were walking with vivi"

(AN:Luffy is not a stalker just wanted to say ok go back to reading)

Nami didn't say anything it was silent for a couple of moments until nami spoke up "That's none of your concern"

"It is I promise that old man with the cool pin wheel that I would never want to see you cry or get hurt"

Nami froze "GET OUT!" she yelled this time she was angry and she wanted to cry

"NO" luffy didn't budge

nami put her hands over her eyes "please" she started to cry

Luffy pick his head up "shes crying because of me" luffy got up and open the shades (good thing she had a towel ;) ) he ran after her and hug her tight "I'm sorry" nami open her eyes and stop crying she smiled and whisper to his ears "I didn't know you wanted to see me naked in the shower" she did a little perv. smile. Luffy jumps out "SHUT UP" he pouted and blush heavily. "Bye" he waved a hand behind him. Nami stood there thinking on what she did. "NAMI ARE YOU OUT OF THE SHOWER YET WERE WAITING FOR YOU" vivi bang on the door hard. "Oh coming!"

I know this chapter might be borning *snore* *snore* but I need your guys help What should I do for the "drinking party" (sorry for my bad grammar on my fanfic. I'm a fast writer :p)


End file.
